Desesperación
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Drabbles y ones shoots de Miranda, re subidos.


**Esperanza**

_  
Sé que debería ser lo último que se pierde, pero también sé que es muy tarde para mí._

Miranda tuvo un sueño. Soñó que al fin la abandonaba su mala suerte, y ella se alejaba de la ciudad que retrocedía. Partía finalmente, casi sin palabras, envuelta en su propia luz, cerrando su puerta maciza con un golpe muy fuerte y dejando atrás toda esa miseria que se había prolongado por tantos años. Era un presente diferente. Un futuro alternativo que resplandecía con fuerza, dañaba los ojos y se desvanecía cruelmente, tragado por los saltos hacia atrás en el tiempo.

Se soñó buscando su mejor maleta (la más grande, la única con una manija que no se descosía y el fondo todavía tapizado a pesar de la humedad que lo descoloría) y llenándola con un par de vestidos raídos. Dudó si llevarse o no un diario cuyas páginas se habían terminado hace mucho tiempo, pero al cual Miranda había agregado una última hoja para seguir escribiendo, el día en que comenzara a retroceder. Todo lo escrito se borraba una y otra vez. Al final, lo apretaba contra su pecho antes de hundirlo en el equipaje. Y entonces, cerraba los seguros de metal, rogando que no se abrieran a mitad de camino, pero notando que era invadida por la seguridad , tan repentina como extravagante, de que no se detendría ni aunque un rayo se atravesara en su camino. Ya no más. Se vió a sí misma bajando las escaleras de la pensión , para darle su pago al dueño y despedirse de su pequeño mundo, con una angustia radiante.

Se despidió del dueño emocionada. Del mismo hombre que le había gritado agitando un martillo en su puerta, asegurándole que si no pagaba la mensualidad, entraría a la fuerza y arrojaría sus pertenencias por la ventana. Miranda solía tartamudear, temblando, incapaz de argumentar algo coherente que no sonara poco convincente. Solía estar semi desnuda por la noche, ocupándose en planchar y almidonar su único vestido decente con la esperanza de que alguien viera una décima parte de "pulcritud" en su presencia y la contratara.

En esa parte del sueño, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un temor irascible la poseyó por completo. ¿Cuándo despertaría, con la gotera sobre su cama vertiendo un agua rojiza y terrosa en la mitad de su frente arrugada?

El hombre fue dulce esta vez. Le asombró hondamente la felicidad de Miranda, pese a que parecía mirar sus manos con una insistencia levemente frenética. Teniendo en cuenta la inutilidad que la caracterizaba, el pensionista siempre supuso que sólo saldría de allí con las cuentas pagas, el día en que un hombre ingenuo y medianamente acomodado, se encargara de proponerle matrimonio y saldar su miseria con la intención de comenzar juntos, una nueva vida. Le dolió un poco a la no-tan-joven Lotte , notar este gesto y admitir que era lógico. Incluso en su sueño, el trabajo que poseía había caído del cielo, no era fruto de sus esfuerzos. Al menos, no del todo.

Suspiró con una sonrisa a flor de labios, nerviosa sin lugar a dudas. ¿Despertaría justo ahora, que estaba atravesando el umbral y una joven pareja solicitaba la habitación en la cual, en realidad Miranda aún dormía?

Cuando al fin el sol bañó su rostro, supuso que era la luz al final del túnel y que acaso los días sin comer habían sido rematados aunque oníricamente. Miranda se ajustó la bufanda al cuello y se preguntó , evitando sollozar, si realmente importaba estar despierta. Mientras sus pasos cobraban un ritmo estático en las baldosas, decidió que lo mejor sería no dormir durante algún tiempo. Para matar esas inquietudes. O cuando menos, alargar ese magnífico sueño, tanto como le fuera posible.

_La luz se amaba en mi oscuridad._

**Alejandra Pizarnik, Extracción de la piedra de la locura.**

Reinicio

No debo decir esta clase de cosas por su nombre. Es de mala educación. Soy muy torpe, pero eso es mi culpa.

Mi familia me educó muy bien, soy yo la que no supo cómo recibir esas enseñanzas.

Me gusta la forma en que tus ojos brillan. Son como antorchas que iluminan toda mi miseria en esta habitación. Y aunque siga siendo miseria, por un ínfimo instante, dejo de ser yo, la que conozco y de la cual me avergüenzo terriblemente, para abandonar mi cuerpo y llenarme de luz.

¿Estoy sonriendo? Hace mucho que no lo hago. Tengo los dientes amarillos. Mi aliento es pesado. Cuando abro la boca , parece que fuera un oligami mal armado. Es algo horrible. Lo siento.

¿Puedo ser una bruja? Siempre me han gustado las brujas. Me parece que sería grandioso poder arreglar absolutamente todo con un toque de varita. ¿Una calabaza? Yo puedo intentar hacerla. ¡Pero no tienes que usarla sólo porque sí! Es una fruta podrida y mal armada… Te sienta bien. Te hace mágico. Una calabaza mágica…Hice una broma.

No sé hacer chistes. Lo lamento. No tienes que reírte si algo no es gracioso.

Para ser bruja sólo tengo que marcarme más los ojos con negro. Eso acentuaría lo lúgubre. ¿No es cierto? A la luz no le gusta mi rostro. Por eso siempre lo inclino.

Supe que era una buena idea cuando te vi sonreír y palmearme el hombro.

Eres tan bueno… No te merezco.

**Deseo finito**

Es tonto de su parte amar los huesos del vampiro que con cada día, pierden la silueta en el ataúd a tantos metros bajo sus piernas temblorosas, envueltas en un vestido negro, digno de la más penitente de las viudas.

Miranda no ha llorado tanto, ni se ha sentido tan inútil desde que el barco de Anita se hundió en el mar. Ni siquiera ahora, porque algo le impide caer de rodillas, sollozante.

No hay por qué hacerlo después de todo. No llegaron ni a besarse, no hubo tiempo. Pero en un momento dado, el vampiro le tomó la mano y la observó con intensidad. Cuando Miranda cierra los ojos y reza perdiendo cuidado de la plegaria para fijarse en la inscripción y la fotografía, se pregunta qué más pudo haber sucedido. ¿Una declaración? Nunca ha tenido amantes. Tiene la cruenta certeza de que será sepultada virgen.

Se enrosca el chal oscuro al cuello huesudo y se siente miserable, anhelando el toque de sus colmillos contra su yugular, como en las viejas leyendas que escuchó en su país.


End file.
